Crystal and Silver
by WitChan
Summary: CrystalxSilver.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Johto, a boy with red hair looked bored. His named is Silver, a trainer like most people here in Jotho. For hours, he asked various trainers to battle him, but they refused. He even asked a common trainer, Ethan, to battle him, but he didn't want to. He and Ethan usually battle against one another, but it was rare for Ethan to reject the favor. He couldn't find another common trainer to battle because she was busy taking care of her sick mother. Her name was Lyra.

But there was one trainer he didn't ask. She, too, was a common trainer. After releasing his Tornadus-T out of his pokeball, he hopped and his back and ordered, "Take me to New Bark Town, Tornadus."

Flapping his wings, the Tornadus flew up high as he went east.

In New Bark Town, Silver went towards a house to knock on the door. After a few seconds, someone opened it. That someone was Crystal. Smiling, she said, "Hi there, Silver."

"Hi, Crystal," Silver said, smiling too. "Say, you wouldn't mind facing me in a Pokemon battle, right?"

"Sounds great, Silver. Let me get my Pokemon so we can get started," Crystal replied. Then, she rushed towards her room to get her pokeballs. Fifteen seconds later, she joined Silver outside as she closed the door before locking it. "Now let's do this."

"I suggest we do it outside New Bark Town," Silver said.

"Okay," Crystal said as she followed Silver to the nearby route.

After a few seconds, the trainer moved a bit away from each other to give some space for their Pokemon. Speaking of their Pokemon, the trainers release them to face one another. The Pokemon Silver released was a shiny Kyogre holding a Choice Specs and the one Crystal released was a Bisharp with a Life Orb.

"Try to lower its health points as much as you can with Sucker Punch, Bisharp!" Crystal yelled.

"Water Spout, Kyogre!"

Before the Kyogre could attack, Bisharp lays a quick punch on his foe, lowering 47% of its HP. That didn't weaken the Kyogre's Water Spout as Bisharp blacked out, after Kyogre laid a deadly assault with its powerful move.

"Too bad that didn't work. Go Arcanine!" Crystal said, and she released Arcanine. The Arcanine glared at Kyogre to intimidate it, but that didn't matter since Kyogre was carrying special-type moves. "Wild Charge, Arcanine!"

"Use another Water Spout, Kyogre!"

Shrouded himself with electricity, the Arcanine charged at Kyogre, knocking it out as Arcanine took recoil damage. "Simple," Crystal said.

"Is that the best you can do, Crystal? Go, Tornadus!" Silver said. As he released Tornadus, he ordered, "Hurricane!"

"Try to hit his weak spot with Extremespeed, Arcanine!"

Going fast with blazing speed, the Arcanine tackled Tornadus, hitting his weak spot before he was able to retaliate with Hurricane. After Arcanine blacked out, Crystal entered Conkeldurr in battle. The Conkeldurr was holding a Flame Orb, which could cause Silver's Pokemon problems.

"Whatever. Hit him hard with Hurricane, Tornadus!"

"You sound disappointed, Silver. Knock Tornadus out with Mach Punch, Conkeldurr!"

The Fighting-type struck Tornadus in the jaw with a quick punch, knocking him out. Then, the Conkeldurr's item activated.

Throwing another pokeball on the ground to get his Pokemon out of it, Silver said, "Go, Alakazam!"

Snapping her fingers once, Crystal said, "Mach Punch!"

"Psychic!"

As the Conkeldurr used another quick punch, the Alakazam blacked out. "I didn't expect that, but whatever."

"You did, Silver. You certainly did," Crystal said as Silver released another Pokemon in battle and it was Tangrowth, a shiny one. "Use Drain Punch, Conkeldurr!"

"Power Whip, Tangrowth!"

Doing as told, the Tangrowth stretched one of his long whips out to whip Conkeldurr. She hit Conkeldurr with it so hard that it blacked him out instantly. Folding his arms, Silver asked, "Did you EXPECT that, Crystal?"

"Eh, no," Crystal replied. She then entered Lucario in battle. "Swords Dance, Lucario!"

"Smash him with Earthquake, Tangrowth!"

As the Lucario used Swords Dance to boost his Attack stat twice, the Tangrowth slammed her whip hard on the ground, shaking it to damage her foe.

"Now use Close Combat!"

"Go for another Earthquake!"

After rushing towards the Grass-type, the Lucario punches her repeatedly until he blacked out. He was holding a Life Orb throughout the battle, hence why he blacked out.

"Wow..." Crystal said. "Go, Garchomp!"

After Crystal released a shiny Garchomp with a Choice Band, Silver said, "Leech Seed!"

"Outrage!"

The Garchomp charged at his foe with a heavy tackle and it knocked her out cold. Then, Silver released Mamoswine, smirking. He yelled, "Ice Shard!"

Hurling a ball of ice, the Mamoswine threw it towards Garchomp, stopping him from using another Outrage as he blacked out. "Do this shit, Feraligatr!" Crystal said, throwing her last pokeball on the ground to use Feraligatr as her last Pokemon.

"Try to flinch it hard with Icicle Crash!" Silver said, hoping that Feraligatr could flinch for a slight advantage over a Water-type.

"Bitch slap him with Aqua Tail, Feraligatr!"

With that said, the Feraligatr swinged his tail hard at Mamoswine, sending him towards the bushes. The Mamoswine could not move or open his eyes.

"One on one... Okay..." Silver said, released Typhlosion.

"Getting nervous, huh?" Crystal asked.

"Do I look nervous? No," Silver said.

"Whatever you say, Silver. Anyway, Finish him with Aqua Tail, Feraligatr!"

"Focus Blast!"

The Typhlosion unleashed mental power on Feraligatr and despite holding a Choice Specs, he didn't knock his foe out. Speaking of his foe, the Water-type retaliated with the same move he used before, knocking Typhlosion out.

"And that's that. I win," Crystal said.

"That sucked, but whatever. Good battle," Silver said.

"Indeed, it was. Also, the better trainer won, which is me of course."

"We'll see who's better when we battle again," Silver said as he and Crystal returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs.

"And I'll win again, for the fourth consecutive time," Crystal said.

"There won't be a fourth consecutive win because I'll use different Pokemon to kick your Pokemon's ass," Silver said.

"We'll see, Silver. We will see," Crystal said. As Silver left her behind, Crystal looked at his ass, smiling again. "That's a nice ass you have, Silver, and you're cute as hell," Crystal said. She always have sexual feelings for him, even if he was acting cruel towards her before being nice.

A few days later, Crystal saw Silver coming out of a Pokemon Center in Goldenrod City. Waving at him, she said, "Yo, Silver!"

Coming towards Crystal as she stopped waving, Silver asked, "So, are you ready for our rematch?"

"Hell yeah!" Crystal replied. "Follow me so we can get started."

After going to a nearby route, Crystal released Groudon, which automatically activates Drought. Then, Silver released Dialga and yelled, "Draco Meteor!"

"Earthquake, Groudon!"

As the Dialga summoned meteors from the sky, it attacked Groudon, leaving 5% of his health. Since the Groudon survived, it stomped the ground, shaking it as Dialga blacked out instantly.

"Go, Rayquaza!" Silver said, releasing Rayquaza.

"Shit! Come back, Groudon!" Crystal said, putting Groudon back inside its pokeball.

"Swords Dance, Rayquaza!" Silver ordered as Crystal entered Lugia in battle.

"Just to let you know, Lugia has Multiscale," Crystal reminded.

"Fuck. Try to score a critical hit with Outrage, Rayquaza!"

"Ice Beam it, Lugia!"

The Rayquaza charged its whole body at Lugia, but failed to score a critical hit. Then, the Lugia spat a beam of ice towards Rayquaza, making it collide on the ground. The Rayquaza was unable to battle.

"Damn, sweeping strategy ruined..." Silver said.

"Who are you gonna bring out next, Silver?" Crystal asked.

"You'll see in a second," Silver said.

With that said, Silver released a Blakizen in battle and he has Speed Boost as his ability, which could be problematic for Crystal's Pokemon.

"Recover, Lugia!"

"Hit it with Flare Blitz!"

After igniting fire around his body, the Blaziken charged at Lugia. Then, the Lugia fell down as it blacked out. Blaziken's speed stat suddenly boost to one stage.

"Oh, yeah!? Take this!" Crystal said, getting Deoxys-A out of its pokeball to face Blaziken. "Extremespeed!"

"Hi Jump Kick, Blaziken!"

After the Deoxys-A charged at Blaziken fast, the Blaziken blacked out. Smirking, Crystal said, "That's more like it."

"Let's see if your Deoxys can handle this!" Silver said, entering Giratina in battle.

"Freeze it with Ice Beam!"

"Knock it out with Dragon Pulse, Giratina!"

Deoxys-A spitting a beam of ice at Giratina didn't help as the Giratina survived it. After getting assaulted, the Giratina retaliated with Dragon Pulse, easily knocking Deoxys-A out.

"Do this shit again, Groudon!" Crystal said, putting Groudon back in battle.

"Another Dragon Pulse, Giratina!"

"Earthquake!"

Instead of using its foot, it used its tail to shake the ground. Sadly, its Earthquake didn't knock Giratina out since Giratina was strong enough to take physical attacks. Speaking of Giratina, it used Dragon Pulse to finish Groudon for good.

"That's okay. Do this shit, Palkia!" Crystal said, Then, she released Palkia holding a Choice Scarf, then she yelled, "Special Rend!"

"Dragon Pulse again, Giratina!"

The Palkia used Special Rend, but it missed as Giratina barely dodged it. Now it was Giratina's turn to attack her foe as she used Dragon Pulse, scoring a critical hit to knock Palkia out.

"Oh, come on! Special Rend never misses!" Crystal said.

"Aren't you forgetting that it has a 95% accuracy?" Silver asked.

"I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me that," Crystal said, releasing Scizor. "Bullet Punch!"

"Use Rest to recover your health, Giratina!"

The Giratina didn't restore its health as Scizor chipped its remaining health points down to zero. "Kyurem!" Silver said, releasing Kyurem-W to face Scizor.

"Bullet Punch again, Scizor!"

"Fusion Flare!"

The Scizor struck her foe with Bullet Punch, almost knocking it out. Then, the Kyurem-W hit Scizor hard with the move Silver told it to use. "Finish this shit, Arceus!" Crystal said, entering her final Pokemon in battle.

"Use the same move, Kyurem!"

"Extremespeed!"

As the Arceus used Extremespeed, the Kyurem-W blacked out and Silver released Heracross. "Close Combat, Heracross!"

"Extremespeed again, Arceus!"

The Heracross was hit hard with Extremespeed, but he survived, much to Crystal's surprise. Speaking of Crystal, she suddenly smiled as she watched her Arceus getting knocked out by Heracross, which ended the battle.

"Congrats, Silver. You win."

"I did, huh? I'm glad that I finally snapped my losing streak against you and I'm glad that our battle turned out epic, better than the last one we had a few days ago," Silver said.

"Yeah, it was epic," Crystal said as she and Silver put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs.

"I'll see you later, Crystal," Silver said, walking away from his friend.

"Okay, Silver," Crystal said.

The next day, Silver was relaxing outside of Mt. Silver, laying on the grass with his hands behind his head, looking at the sky as he was smiling.

"The grass feels nice, huh?" Crystal asked as she was heading towards the red-haired boy.

"It is," Silver replied, getting up. "Up for another match?"

"Actually, no, but I want to tell you something," Crystal replied.

"Okay, then. What is it?"

Moving her face closer to Silver's, Crystal replied, "This." Then, she pressed his lips with hers, blushing as she touched his left cheek. Silver blushed too.

After a few seconds, Crystal said, "I love you, Silver."

"Y-you serious?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Crystal replied. She then explained why she loved.

"Crystal... That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me... and I love you for that..." Silver said, dripping a tear outside his left eye.

"Oh, Silver..." Crystal said, also crying a little.

Suddenly touching each other's lips, the trainers briefly meet each other's tongue for a french-kiss. With that, Crystal grabbed Silver's ass and Silver wrapped his arms on her back, moaning together as the two closed their eyes. The kissing between Silver and Crystal distracting the wild Pokemon in the tall grass from fighting each other. They liked what they were seeing.

After a few minutes, the trainers broke their kiss. Then, Crystal suggested, "Fuck me, Silver. Fuck me hard against the mountain wall."

"As you wish, my love," Silver said, pulling his pants and underwear down to his shoes, exposing his erected cock to Crystal. After showing her cunt to Silver, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs on him as he put his cock inside her cunt, moving towards the mountain wall to get started.

As Silver began thrusting Crystal's cunt, Crystal moaned, loving the feeling from her cunt as she loved each second of Silver's thrusting. Now she begged Silver to go faster and he did. She didn't want Silver to stop, even if she reaches an orgasm.

"God, your cunt feels so good," Silver said.

"Same for that nice cock of yours, sexy," Crystal said.

More thrusts later, Silver and Crystal reached their climax at the same time; Silver's love goo smeared inside Crystal's cunt and Crystal's love juices squirted her cunt. Like before, Crystal want Silver to keep thrusting her cunt and that's what he's doing as his sperm dripped out of Crystal's cunt.

More minutes later, Crystal finally told Silver to stop and he did. While calming down, the trainers laid on top of each other, smiling at one another for having a great time and being lovers. After calming down, they resumed their kiss as Silver creeped his hands toward Crystal's ass. Two trainers suddenly appeared, gasping as they stopped their tracks. Their names are Ethan and Lyra and they can't believe what they just saw.

The End


End file.
